A fallen god
by Steve The Visionary
Summary: When Issac, the god life and death is forced to purge his world, he unknowingly exiled himself to Equestria where he meets the Mane Six. Written for my friend Shadowprincess122. Rating will go up, along with lemons in later chapters.
1. Brothers in arms

**Hello Everybody! How I've missed you all. So let me jump right into explanations, so some of you know that earlier this year I had the misfortune of being diagnosed with lung cancer. Now long story short, wrong diagnosis, and the medication I was taking for that illness caused me to fall even more ill. Now before you assume I'm back to writing Zootopia stories, let me assure you I'm not. While I'll still be active in the Zootopia community, I have no intention of finishing any of those stories. BUT! If you are interested in adopting any of my stories you can pm me and I will be more than glad to relinquish my babies to you.**

 **Now onto the next matter of business. Why is this story under the My Little Pony tag? Well after much convincing from a close friend of mine, I decided to write her fanfiction. Now I usually don't but I sort of owe her from when she wrote mine awhile back so . . . what can you do? Now bear with me because with fall classes starting back and me knowing virtually nothing about MLP I am looking for a knowledgeable co-author. Someone who can assist me with writing out the characters.**

 **Now without further ado here's the pilot chapter for her story. Now again bear with me because this story gets convoluted at times. well here we go.  
(See end for more notes)**

Cerline walked the halls of her parents castle with pride. Whenever she stepped over a dead body she smiled. Blood streaked the walls and floor along with entrails and organs all by her doing. Every so often Cerline would stop to admire how a guard's neck was twisted or how a maid had missing body parts. Being the goddess of death meant that all death came by her doing, which she took pride in. Cerline casually took a glance at the large golden grandfather clock and sighed, the clock read 3:13. Nothing incredibly important about that time, in fact time to her was useless because no matter how she died or who killed her, she would never stay dead.

She rounded a corner and walked into a narrow hallway, at the end of the hall was a sight that she never tired of. There against the back wall sat her two older brothers Issachar and Issac, sleeping peacefully while enshrouding each other in a loving embrace. She chuckled at the sight and said "Hello brothers, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." And as if a spell were broken the two leapt from their slumber and drew their weapons.

Issachar the god of light drew his golden harp, while his younger brother drew his spell book and sword. Issachar growled lightly at his sister before saying " CERLINE YOU WENCH! YOU HAVE A CROSSED THE LINE." Issac not wanting to interrupt his brother nodded his head in agreement. "HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN MOTHER AND FATHER?!" Cerline smirked and said "correction dear brother, I killed your parents. You may identify yourself with those wretched beings, but they were no mother or father of mine."

Issachar's jaw fell to the floor at the statement. " not your parents? Not Your Parents?! NOT YOUR PARENTS?! THEY LOVED YOU, NO US ALL THE SAME! How could you betray them like that? They cared for you, loved you, treated you better in some instances than myself or Issac." Instead of talking Cerline advanced forward. "you know what I find strange dear brother? The god of light and the god death falling in love and having children. What kind of unholy perversion was that? How can you claim to be a righteous being, but call the god of death your mother? Hmm answer me that."

Issachar opened his mouth to speak, but found his quiet brother Issac speaking for him. " You have no right call love unholy, you can't even comprehend what it means to surrender something in order to gain" Issac said while steeping back beside his brother. Cerline cocked her head in mock confusion and said " Expound for me Issac." Issac took a deep breath and said "Both our parents sacrificed something to create us, our father lost his ability to fly, while mother lost her ability to reap souls. They knew the risks and gave into the consequences to have love, and how would they feel knowing you are flaunting their powers around killing innocent gods and people."

Cerline chuckled at her brother's mini speech and said "dear brother you and I both know no one in innocent, including you." Issac's face flushed in color when she said that. "What do you mean, including me?" Cerline's face grew stern and said "Don't play stupid with me, you and I _both_ know you reap souls, even after your father and brother worked so tirelessly to get you to stop. Now how would that poor excuse of a god react to knowing you _lied_ to him. Oh I know he won't react because I killed him."

Issac's hands cupped his mouth as he fell on his knees, never before had he felt so defeated. His sister was right, even after trying to get him to stop, he still indulged in those nightly escapades. He felt his whole body shake when his brother's gaze fell upon him, Issac waited patiently for his brother to lash out at him but it never came. Instead his brother reached down, lifted him up, and said. "Issac, please listen to what I have to say. I am not angry at you or even remotely disappointed, in fact I'm disappointed in myself for trying to change you. I know that being a grey child is hard for you, always having both good and evil to keep in check and I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You are by far the nicest god I've ever had the pleasure to know, and the fact that you have to reap souls to survive doesn't bother me. So let us stop conversing with this devil and finish her off once and for all?"

Issac looked at his brother and said "You're right. We've chatted long enough." The two brothers stood in fighting stances and glared at their sister. Cerline shook her head and said "What can't you understand? I CAN'T DIE! Every time you kill me I come back to life fully re-energized and ready for some more. You two can't keep burning the candle stick at both ends, if you catch my drift."

The two brothers gave each other uneasy glances before Issac stepped forward and said "There is a reason you haven't killed us yet, isn't there?" For the first time that day Cerline cracked a smile saying "YES ISSAC YES! Finally we're making progress. Now a reaper's job is to collect every living thing's soul correct?" Before either brother could answer Cerline cut them off saying "of course everybody knows that, but the problem with living things is that they are always multiplying, everyday more and more children are being born and the world is getting larger. I don't like that and so one day I asked myself _is there some way to purge the entire world?_ Hey guess what? I was right" She said while drawing her scythe out.

"After doing some reading I found an old passage that stated that if at anytime _the giver of life and the taker of life were to combine their powers, they could purge the world and start anew_ pretty cool huh? The brothers stayed quiet while Cerline charged an attack. "I know Issachar will never agree to that, but since Issac is a hybrid then he could jus- NOOOO!" Issac said while interrupting his sister. "I will never destroy the entire world. NEVER!" Cerline just shook her head and said "Issac I honestly didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice." Then without warning Cerline teleported over to Issachar and struck him down.

Issachar stumbled back a few steps only to be caught by his brother, who began to cover up his wound. "i-issac i-i'm fine, it's only a flesh wound." Issac didn't know what to say, because he didn't hear what he said. All Issac could think about was why he couldn't cry. " I . . can't cry? Why can't i shed tears?" Cerline tried her best to hold back snickers, but to no avail "HA HA HA, wow how stupid are you? YOU ARE A REAPER! We can't shed tears for the dead . . . . or dying."Cerline waltzed over to her brother and sat down in front of him saying "And here's the funny part, you have no choice but to purge the world now because without the god of life around every living thing will slowly die."

Issac wanted nothing more than to reach for his sword and slice his sister to pieces, or use his spell book to cast a fierce dragon and devour her up, but deep down he knew she was right. Issachar began to stir slightly and said " d-don't li-listen t-o h-e-r. i-i will b-e alright." Issac looked down at him and tried to weep for him again, only to be reminded that he couldn't. Cerline stood up and said "look purging the world doesn't harm anyone, it's just a flash of light and bam everyone's gone including me."  
Issachar propped himself up against his brother and said " Issac, even though it absolutely kills me to say this . . . heh no pun intended, she's right. without me every living thing will die. And to be honest with dad gone, there was no way the earth could've survived that much longer with me around."

Issac shook his head and yelled "DON'T SAY THAT! Don't tell me to kill everybody, i-i couldn't live with myself knowing I did." Issachar looked to his brother and with a tear said "I don't have much longer, soon I will dissipate. you need to purge the world at least she would die with it." Issachar painstakingly stood up and faced his brother. With no words said the two drew each other into a hug. Issac let out a strained chuckle and said "I don't want to let go." Issachar smiled and said "neither do I, but I must go, if I'm to die, then I wish not to in the presence of you."

With a little struggle Issachar pried himself off of his brother and staggered to the entrance of the great hall, not once looking back. Once out of sight Issachar let his spirit leave his body, finally at peace. Cerline watched as Issac picked up his brother's harp and drew it into his chest, with a sigh she turned towards the exit and began to leave. Issac looked up and said "Where are you going? I don't know how to . . . uhh" Cerline looked back and said "Just leave, that's all you have to do. Use a star pad and I'll take care of the rest" and with that she turned and left for the exit.

Issac wasted not time, drawing up his sword, spell book, and brother's harp he began to head to the opposite end of the hall, where another exit was. Not looking back Issac reluctantly began to walk forward. He knew his exact destination, the garden. The garden had always been Issac's place of refuge, whenever the burden of being a god was getting to him, he would always hide away in the garden. It was like a second bedroom to him. Issac passed a full length mirror in the hall and couldn't help but look at his reflection. There he stood a little over six feet with sandy colored hair and grey eyes. Issac began to feel at his face which was looking much older than he actually was, he began to pick and pinch his face as if the reflection he was witnessing was all but an illusion. Shaking his head he continued on to the garden.

 **10 minuets later**

Issac stood in the middle of the garden facing his target, the star pad. The star pad was about 6 feet in length and 3 feet off the ground. It stood firmly planted in the ground, shaped as a five pointed star. Before he could step onto the pad, Cerline appeared from seemingly nowhere and said "It's all thanks to you that my wildest dreams came true." Issac said nothing as she continued to speak "You know when I first fought you two in the judgement hall, I was sure that I would kill you two but I lost. Then I came back a second time and lost again, and again, and again until finally I prevailed. It really seems unreal right now." Issac just scoffed and said "You haven't _prevailed_ over anything, Issachar would have killed you again if you hadn't cheated. I know you did."

Cerline shook her head and said "just leave, there's nothing here for you anymore" Cerline said while walking away. Issac confused asked" Why would you kill mother and father? Honestly it's just us two, you can answer truthfully." Issac waited for a response and when he was met with silence, he asked another question "Was it because you felt ashamed for being the daughter of an angel?" Still nothing, Cerline had refused to look her brother. Issac was about to press on when he instead asked "What exactly am I supposed to do? I don't know how to _purge_ a world?" Cerline looked at her brother and said "just leave this world, and I'll handle the rest."

Issac frowned at the command, "You want me to just leave? How does that erase the world, and where do I go?" Frustrated, Cerline said "Just use the pad, it'll take you to your destination." Issac turned his back to her and said "You know our parents loved us all the same." When he was met with silence, he activated the star pad and was enveloped in a bright yellow light. The pad let out a lour whir and whisked Issac away. Cerline watched as her brother left and said "Yea I know he did."

 **Well that was . . . . something I guess. I didn't write this chapter, I just did my best to proofread and give my thoughts on it. Personally i feel like it was a bit rushed, but hey what can you do about it? Now chapter two should be here sometime tomorrow, and that one I will have written. So be on the lookout for that, and I'll reiterate I am looking for a co-author on this story. If you're interested, please don't hesitate to pm me. Trust me I read all my messages (mostly). Don't forget to read and review and I'll shall see you tomorrow.**


	2. Deep within the forest

**Well hello all you readers, nothing to report today so I'll start the story**

"Ugh, where am I?" Issac questioned while rubbing his foggy eyes. He tried to open them, but the blinding sunlight caused them to burn. Grunting in pain, Issac reopened his eyes slowly allowing them to adjust to the light. Propping himself up, he began to study his surroundings. "Well by the abundance of trees, I'd say I'm in a forest" Issac said while trying to stand up, only to find a shooting pain in his left leg. "AGH CURSES" he shouted while falling back down. He instinctively went to feel his leg only to find it scraped and bleeding. Issac then positioned himself to where he was sitting on his bottom and began to say "Hello, is anyone there? I need some assistance." When he was met with silence he then sighed and said "Tome, I require thee."

A few seconds passed without anything happening, then without warning a spell book came crashing into Issac causing him to fall onto his back. "Ouch! I appreciate the enthusiasm, but your stops need work" Issac said while sitting up. "Tome tell me, where are we? " The floating book began to flip furiously through it's pages to find the answer only to close itself. Issac puzzled asked "What? You don't know where we are?" The spell book shook itself back and forth to answer no. Sighing Issac said "Well then you will find out. I want a 100 page spread for the next 5 no 6 miles. Do you understand?" The tome nodded itself and then re-opened releasing a hundred pages just like requested. The pages all circled around Issac and awaited his next order. "Now then I want you all to be discreet, I don't want to raise any suspicions. Understand?" The pages all simultaneously nodded themselves answering yes, "good now off with you all of you."

The pages then took to the sky and scattered in all directions, off to gather information about this strange new land. "Now to tend to my leg, tome please pull up a healing spell." The spell book flipped through several pages before levitating one towards Issac. Issac began to read through the spell and scrunched up his face. "DAMN! I can't do this spell, half of these words I don't know" the frustrated god said. "Tome is this the only spell for healing?" Issac asked, hoping there was an easier one. The book shook itself saying no. Frustrated, Issac slowly stood to his feet, making sure not to aggravate his injuries. "Tome, have you seen my sword?" The book opened itself and a trail of pages littered the floor, leading off deeper into the woods. "Here let me try to call it first, ETHOS! ETHOS ARE YOU THERE?" Issac waited patiently for the sword to fly over to him, when it didn't he sighed and began to limp on the trail of pages.

Issac and his tome walked for several minutes before Issac asked "Tome, do you remember what happened yesterday? I'm trying to recall the events, but they're all foggy." The faithful book shook itself, causing Issac to sigh and continue on. "I just don't understand why I can't remember how I got here." The book nods sympathetically and continues to float next to him. Soon the two walked into a clearing where Issac's sword lay, "Ah Ethos. I thought I lost you." Issac picked up his sword and carefully examined it, grimacing when he found out why he couldn't call it. "Souls. Its soul power is has been depleted." Issac sheathed his sword and sat down again. Unbeknownst to him, Issac was being watched, and those creatures were slowly closing in.

"Tome I want you to call all the pages back in, tell them it's a state of emergency" Issac said. The book nodded once more and opened it self allowing a ear piercing whistle to sound.

 **Ponyville(Twilight's POV)**

In her castle Princess Twilight sat making the finishing touches on her treaty, the document was a way to settle a land dispute between the dragons of Scaledonavia and the ponies of Equestria. Both parties would have access to neutralia, a piece of land not yet claimed, allowing them to settle down and live there. Looking over it once more, Twilight rolled it up using her magic, and set it back on the table. "Ughh it feels like forever since I've been outside" She said while excusing herself from the room. Twilight began walking towards the entrance of the castle, when she heard rustling. Following the source of the noise, she tip-hooved over to her private study where the culprit was made known. A lone piece of paper was attempting to open the window, Cocking her head Twilight carefully entered the room and hid behind a chair.

The poor page was trying to use its flimsy body as a lever to pry the door open with no luck. Deciding she has seen enough Twilight came from behind the chair and said "Hey little guy. I won't hurt you." The lone page looked at her and began to back itself against the window in fear, "Just remain calm, I promise I won't hurt you" Twilight said while inching closer. The scared page noticed the study's door wide open, and decided to make a run for it. Bolting past Twilight the page sped out the door and rounded the corner. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" Twilight said while giving chase to it. The little page went spiraling through the castle's halls knocking over any and every object in its way. "HEY STOP! I JUST CLEANED THAT" But unfortunately her words fell upon deaf ears as the page went careening through an open window.

Twilight rushed over to the window only to be puzzled by it's destination, "If I'm not mistaken, it looks like it's heading towards Everfree Forest." Twilight rushed outside to catch the page only to again be puzzled by a sight, there were hundreds of pages all around her, flying sporadically and knocking into things. "Oh my dear Celestia, what is going on here?" Twilight looked over to see two of her friends Rarity and Fluttershy swatting at pages if they were bugs. Quickly trotting over to them she asked "Guys what on Equestria is going on here?" Rarity looked over and replied "Oh darling it's terrible these obnoxious pages came through my boutique, knocking all my stuff over. I wish they would just return back to wherever they came from." And as if a spell had been broken, all the pages began flowing in the same direction heading for Everfree forest.

"Well that was easy" Rarity said as she watched the pages leave the town. Twilight shook her head and said "Where did they come from, they are unlike anything I've ever seen." Fluttershy stepped forward and meekly replied "I saw them come from Everfree forest, they all started off together then began splitting up going in different directions." Twilight took a deep breath and said "I'll call the others, as well as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Something tells me there more here than what meets the eye.

 **Everfree Forest(Issac POV)**

Issac watched as all the pages he sent out came back to him, surrounding him in a ring. "Alright you all may return back to the tome" and with that command, all the pages were sucked back inside the book, safely storing all the information they had found. Issac cleared his throat and said "Now Tome I beleive you can answer my question now. Where are we?" The book began to flip through its pages and stopped, the page with the answer levitated over to Issac and stopped in front of his face. Snatching the paper from thin air Issac said "Everfree forest huh? According to this map, there is a castle not to far from here. Maybe those who live there can help tend to my wound." Issac then began to limp in the direction of the castle, but stopped when he heard rustling. "Tome what was that?" The book began to scan the area, shaking itself when it found nothing. Issac let out a light chuckle saying "I must be hallucinating, come let us journey on."

The boy and book continued walking towards the castle, when more noises could be heard. Issac scanned the area and said "We're being followed, Tome I want a 30 page spread. Scan the area, and if you find anything let me know understood?" The book nodded and released 30 pages to patrol the area, the pages all scattered off into the woods in search for any hostiles. Issac and the book continued on when suddenly a Timberwolf appeared, "What in Eros' name is that wretched abomination?" The book quickly shuffled through it's pages and pulled one out for Issac to read. " A Timberwolf? Timberwolves are the indigenous creatures of Everfree Forest, they are unintelligent creatures who will attack at any chance given. It is advised to stay away from them" Issac read.

The Timberwolf let out a low growl and began to close in on Issac, "Please I don't even need magic to kill this horrid creature." The Timberwolf stopped and let out a loud howl, which alerted more timberwolves. Issac began to look around him to see himself surrounded by these killers. Sighing, Issac said "I hope I can resolve this without violence." They all began to howl simultaneously, calling their leader. Issac grabbed the tome and quickly pulled up his favorite spell, this spell had been his trump card ever since he learned it. He had slain devils and killed all kinds of creatures with this spell, and to him now was just like one of those times. Suddenly a loud thud came from the forest causing Issac to search for the source of the noise. **THUD THUD THUD** was all that could be heard as a gigantic beast made its way towards Issac.

Issac's pupils dilated in size as a giant timberwolf walked towards him, the smaller wolves opened the circle allowing their leader to step in. The leader sniffed the air around Issac and gave him a cold stare, his bright green eyes looking at Issac's soft blue ones. The leader then spoke saying "Tell me creature, who are you that you would invade our home." Issac, not hesitating said " I am Issac, prince of Eros, second born to Ethan and Ethera, King and queen of the gods." The large creature squinted it's eyes at Issac then said "So you think because you're royalty that you can just barge right into our home?" Issac closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose and said "No not at all, I am a lost traveler. I just wish to find some shelter so I can rest up for the night. I mean no trouble and will even present you a gift" Issac said while bowing before the great creature.

The large Timberwolf just smiled and said "YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING? That's a laugh, I should just eat you right now for insulting me like that. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Issac also returned the smile saying "I'll give you two. Not only am I royalty I am also a god. Now do not let appearances fool you, I am the god of death." All of the timberwolves just looked at Issac with fear in their eyes, some even backed away from him. "Yes I know I don't look like it, but I reap souls to survive and I do believe one of your souls would do nicely" Issac said while internally laughing. Even though he was technically the god of death, he hadn't expected the creatures to scare so easily. The large Timberwolf tried his beat not to sound intimidated and said "Hah that's your first reason? Tell me the second so I can finish you." Issac looked up to him and asked "Are you hungry?" Confused by the nature of the question the large beast said "So what if I am? I'll just have you as a snack."

Issac chuckled and said "I can make it to where you never go hungry again, I can give you unfathomable amounts of food. So much food in fact that you will need storehouses as large as castles to store it all." All the wolves began drooling including the large beast, for it had been quite some time since their last meal and it was near impossible to get into ponyville without being caught and done away with. The large Timberwolf shook the hunger away and asked "What's the catch? I don't even believe that lie one bit, _but_ if it were true what would be the catch?" Issac cracked his knuckles and said "Hmm well I believe a lifetime supply of food in exchange for your unwavering loyalty and protection is fair." The Timberwolf just laughed at Issac saying "You are a very funny creature, we timberwolves can not be bought. But I tell you what, if you can provide a demonstration of how you will acquire so much food then we will serve you and only you til the end of time."

Issac smiled widely and said "Very well then. . . . _MANUS INUT MANIFESTO!_ " Instantly the sky above the forest grew dark and clouds began to form, Issac held his hand towards the sky and quickly dropped it to his side causing the clouds to rain. The timberwolves watched in awe as the clouds began raining white, flaky substances from the sky. After about five minuets the clouds stopped and went away, allowing the sun to shine once more, the wolves looked in front of them and saw white cracker like food that Issac said he would provide. The large timberwolf grew angry and said "YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? WHAT IS THAT . . . . GARBAGE?"

Issac scoffed and said "You uncultured swine, before you sits the food of the gods. How dare you insult it and haven't even tried it yet. What lies before you is manna, it may look unappetizing but this food will take on the taste of whatever you want it to." All the wolves mouth's began to drool as they dreamed of all the possible things the manna would taste like. "Hmph. Fine then I will taste it personally" The giant timberwolf said while kneeling before the pile. He gingerly placed one in his mouth and began to chew slowly. Then he paused, gathering the flavor. Then without warning he howled the loudest anyone had ever heard and began to viciously tear into the pile. The other timberwolves ran towards the pile hoping to get a piece before it was all gone.

Issac watched the spectacle and said "So I assume you agree to my _terms_?" The large beast stopped eating and knelt before Issac saying " We will follow and serve you until the end of time." The other timberwolves began to howl in agreeance causing Issac to cover his ears. Issac then cleared his throat and said "Well I would appreciate it if you could escort me to the castle of these woods. I need to find shelter if I am to survive out here." The large timberwolf walked ahead of Issac and said "It would be a honor to escort you to the castle."

 **30 minutes later**

After 30 minutes of walking, Issac and a small group of timberwolves arrived at the castle. Issac walked across the empty moat and stopped to examine the entrance. The castle door was missing, most like due to a battle of some kind and the walls were painted with moss. The large timberwolf stepped forward and said "We thank you again for the food, if you ever require us please whistle" and with that the timberwolves dispersed into the forest leaving Issac and his floating book. Sighing Issac stepped inside and began to look around. He took note of how badly damaged the foyer was, "Hmm the walls will definitely have to be replaced, along with the fireplace." Issac then looked off to the side and noticed that the hallway leading elsewhere was blocked by a pile of rubble. "There's no way I'm removing that by hand. Well I've done a restoration spell before, but not on something this large. Well there is no harm in trying." Taking a deep breath Issac called for his tome, "Tome I need you to pull up my restoration spell." Nodding itself, the book flipped through a couple pages before pulling out the correct one and levitating it to Issac. "Ah yes let's see. . . . . . _RESTORUS ERAT CON FINALIS_."

With the spell spoken, the ground began to shake violently causing poor Issac to fall onto his rear. The castle began to rise up into the air causing near by birds to fly out of the trees. Suddenly the interior walls began to turn to gold, leaving a nice shiny luster where the dull color once resided. The gold traveled up the walls and onto the ceiling causing any dust or dirt just to magically disappear. "Amazing" Issac mouthed as he witnessed the rubble blocking the hallway, removed. He then walked over to the window and looked down at the ground. There he could see the moat filled with water again and the door back in it's original spot.

The spell traveled along the outside walls and then circled back inside, stopping at the center of the room, the spell stopped leaving Issac with a major headache. Issac fell to the floor clutching his head in pain, his tome then rushed over and showed him a page. "Do not use spell on objects like houses, large bodies of water, and/or castles or forts." Grunting Issac said "That would have been nice to know when I started the spell."

Sighing Issac stood up and wandered down the long hallway that was once blocked. He peered into several rooms before finding a bedroom, happy he found it, Issac then threw himself onto it embracing its warmth. "Tonight I'll need to do some research on the towns and their people" Issac said while snuggling under the blanket. "Maybe the timberwolves can escort me there too." Issac the shifted and began to stare at the ceiling, he didn't remember why he had come, but he knew he had bigger problems. Soul power. "I need to find some souls to power Ethos, without Ethos I'm truly defenseless." Issac looked over to the left of him, and found that there was a large window. "Hmm, with the way the sun is positioned it would seem to be about 11:00, just enough time to get some sleep" Issac said while yawning.

The young god instantly fell asleep, leaving his burdens to be picked up when he awoke.

 **Hey everybody. So let me clear some things up, one Issac is normally nocturnal so there are going to be chapters where he's solely active at night. Second, if it wasn't already obvious Issac has amnesia. So he doesn't remember what happened the previous night. And last, next chapter will feature the reactions the mane six to Issac being in Equestria and we'll also have some misunderstandings and a FIGHT scene! I'm so excited, so don't forget to read and leave a review and as always I'll see you later.**


	3. Sneaking and peeking

**Hey guys, remember when I said _fight_ scene? Well I lied. I wrote it, but I felt it didn't quite portray Issac's character well, so I scrapped it. There will be a fight scene later on in the book, but not now. So without further ado _le chaptre  
(See end for more notes)_**

Issac woke to a rather unpleasant feeling, the feeling of emptiness. Now he had felt this feeling many times before, but never like this. This emptiness was worse than when he was hungry, or lonely, or even when he felt like something was missing, no he literally felt empty, and he knew exactly why. " _souls . . . "_ Issac weakly cried out, he was long overdue for his next soul, and every god on Mt. Eros knew how bad it was to go without. Issac looked over to his left and stared out the window, the sky was a nice shade of black and littered with stars. Issac knew that if he wanted a soul, now was a better time than later. So begrudgingly, he got out of bed. "Tome. I need you." Issac called while walking over to the side of the bed.

Looking down he saw what he was looking for, there on the floor lie Issac's spell book, opened and cover facing upwards. Sighing Issac said "Should've known, without a soul you're useless too huh?" Issac picked up the book, and carefully tucked it under his arm. Walking towards the exit Issac grabbed his sword and cloak. He walked rather clumsily to the main hall and flagged down a timberwolf. "You there, I'll be gone for a few minutes. Please watch over the castle while I'm gone." The magical beast nodded respectfully, and left to patrol the castle interior. Lowering the drawbridge, Issac walked over it, and began heading in the direction of the forest exit. He noticed two timberwolves lying on the ground peacefully, he debated with himself whether he should wake them before saying "Hey you two." The wolves sprang up and marched towards Issac, planting themselves in front of him. "I need you two to guard the entrance, nothing gets in alright?" Just like the last timberwolf, these two nodded before assuming a patrol position and letting Issac pass. Issac carefully tiptoed pass a cottage on the edge of the forest before resuming his normal walk. Issac drew his tome and began to do a little research on the inhabitants of the town. Flipping pass pages Issac was neutral to finding out _ponies_ were the dominant species. He had been to many strange worlds, and talking ponies weren't very high on his strange creature list. Sighing he closed the dead book and continued through the seemingly quiet town. He just hoped no one would spot him because the last thing he wanted was to be discovered.

 **With** **Twilight and Princess Luna(3rd person)**

"Thank you again for joining me on such late notice" Twilight said while pouring Princess Luna some tea. "Oh Twilight you know it's no trouble at all, but if you don't mind me asking, where are all your friends? I was sure they would be here to here this." Twilight nodded her head and said " They couldn't meet due to various reasons, I didn't question them because we are all very busy ponies." Luna nodded in agreement then said " Well if I gather correctly from your letter, you believe a foreign creature is hiding away in Everfree forest, and that same creature was behind the pages terrorizing the town?" Twilight confidently nodded her head, prompting for Luna to continue. "Well I do believe something was behind that, but here comes the tricky part. How do we get rid of it?"

Twilight pondered the question carefully before saying "well if it isn't hostile we shouldn't get rid of it. Maybe it's just lost and is scared and confused, hiding away in the forest where no one can see it." Luna sighed and said "that is a possibility, but we shall talk more of this tomorrow when my sister wakes." Nodding her head respectfully, Twilight stood up from her seat and said "Princess Luna, allow me to walk you out." Taken back by the kind gesture Luna responded by saying "thank you Twilight, I would appreciate it."

 **With Issac(3rd person)**

"Timothy B. Hooferton" Issac read, this was the name of the soul he was going to take. Sighing Issac internally reasoned with himself, _"he's not alive, it won't hurt him, no one will know."_ Done with debating,Issac shakily drew his sword and inserted it in the grave, he watched as the markings on the sword turned a bright green color and flashed violently. He cried out in pain as he felt a searing hot pain course through his body "AGHH! I CAN'T BEAR IT!" Issac gritted his teeth and waited for the pain to subside, and after a couple seconds the makings on his sword stopped glowing and the pain inside him stopped as well. "FINALLY" Issac breathed while exhaling heavily, "Now let's try this again, Tome can you function?" The book in question bursted from Issac's cloak and levitated before him, "Thank the gods" Issac said while sighing "I'll never let my soul power get that low again. Now let's leave this place, I get the strange feeling something bad is about to left the cemetery and began to walk down the quiet road, hoping no one was stalking him.

 **Normal point of view**

The two princesses were walking down the street, casually chatting between each other. "Do not worry Twilight, I am positive you will find that special somepony before the Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight just sighed, saying "yea, you're probably correct." The two walked in silence before Luna noticed _someone_ creeping around the corner, Luna cocked her head in confusion before saying "What in Equestria is that?" Twilight turned her gaze in the direction of Luna's and said "I don't know. Do you think we talk to it?" Luna pondered this option for a second and replied "Yes I believe getting to know more about it first would be wise." So with that, the two princesses trailed after Issac.

After closing the gap between them, Twilight said "Excuse me, are you alright?" Issac froze at the question directed at him, he hadn't expected to be caught. Time for Issac seemed to freeze as he began to plan his next actions. _"I want to flee, but I feel it would be unwise. Maybe if I humor them, I can avoid any possible conflict."_ Time began to move back to it's speed, while Issac turned around. Luna and Twilight stared curiously at Issac, while he indifferently stared back. Noticing she was staring, Luna cleared her throat and said "Greetings . . . creature, my name is Princess Luna, ruler of the night sky and all that follows." Twilight stepped forward and said "I am Princess Twilight, element of magic . . . it's uh nice to meet you Mr. uh . ." Twilight bashfully rubbed the back of her head while Issac cleared his throat. "Issac. I am Issac god of . . . " Issac paused when he realized what he was about to say.  
There was no way they would let him be if he said he was the god of life, and especially death. He thought real quick before saying " god . . of . . _neutrality_." Luna and Twilight exchanged uneasy glances, before Luna said " _neutrality?_ can you explain?"

Nodding Issac said "Well it really just means balance, It's my job to make sure the world's balance is in check." Issac began to internally pray that they accepted his lie. Luna nodded her head, satisfied with the answer. "Well Issac, I take it you are not from around here." Issac just shook his head in response, prompting Luna to continue "Well then on behalf of my sister and I let us be the first to welcome you to Equestria, I'm sure you'll meet with her very soon." "Well I appreciate the welcome but I must get back home it is getting awfully late." Twilight nodded her head and said "Yes you are right, but may I ask where you are staying?" Issac pointed behind him and said "Oh I've taken up residence in an old castle in what I believe is called _Everfree Forest_." Twilight and Luna again exchanged wary glances, prompting Luna to step forward saying " _Everfree Forest?_ Well you must be quite the brute, I would have thought the timberwolves would have harmed you for living in their forest."

Issac let out a small chuckle before saying "Oh those animals? They're actually quite tame once you find a common interest with them, and speaking of which, it's their feeding time I should really be going." "Of course" Twilight said while taking a step back, "we can talk to you tomorrow. I mean if that's alright with you?" Issac nodded his head and said "Of course, it does get quite lonely in the forest sometimes. I look forward to the company." "Well then Issac, I will be asleep when you meet with Twilight, but I look forward to speaking with you again." With that Luna stretched her wings and took to the skies, leaving an awestruck Issac on the ground. "Well I should go too, goodbye Issac" Twilight said while taking to the skies as well.

Issac watched as the two alicorns flew out of sight, sighing he sat down on the ground and began to think about what tomorrow held. "Well one thing is for sure, tomorrow will be a very memorable day."

 **Okay well some info for your everyday lives, I NEVER planned on releasing this chapter this week. It was scheduled for this saturday, and well I just decided to get it over with. BUT! something has came to my attention and that is the lack of a schedule I seem to posses, so updates will be every Wednesday and Friday. Oh and sneak peak for next chapter, Issac will meet the entire mane six, and he will also get acquainted with Celestia. So stay tuned!**


	4. Homecoming?

**Hey guys, _  
(See end for more notes)_**

It was ten o'clock in the morning, and Issac was having a nightmare. He had had since he arrived in Equestria and every morning it got weirder and weirder.

 ** _In the dream with Issac_**

 _Issac quickly jumped to the left, avoiding his sister's scythe swipe. "Issachar! Why on Eros is Celine attacking us?" Issac looked around, but couldn't find his brother anywhere. Sighing Issac drew his sword and said "Well Cerline, i it's a fight you wan, then I'll happily oblige." Cerline looke down and whispered "you . . killed . . them."  
Issac tilted his head in confusion and asked "could you repeat that?" Not taking her gaze from the floor, Cerline said "all of them, every last creature on the face of the Earth. Now all that is left are these horrid creatures."_

 _Issac was about to ask for an explanation, when two deformed creatures appeared on the opposite sides of Cerline. The one on the left was bipedal, tall, and armless. It's skin was a mix of green and red sludge, lacking a face of any kind it still seemed aware of Issac's presence. The next creature was bipedal as well, but it was_ _hunchbacked. It too lacked a face of any kind, and it raked its hands across the floor as it moved. Issac gripped his sword tighter as the creatures slowly approached him, "Cerline what is the meaning of this?" Cerline only chuckled and said "come back." Issac cocked his had in confusion, as he was rushed by the creatures._

 ** _In the real world with Issac_**

"AGHH" Issac cried as he leapt out of bed. Never before had he experienced such a realistic dream, he knew there was a meaning to it, but he just couldn't place it at the time. "What were those . . . _things?_ " Issac began to pace around the room, hoping to ease his troubled mind. So many questions were running through his head like _what if Mt. Eros was in trouble?, or what if his family were in trouble?"_ The more he thought these things, the more he became filled with a sense of dread. Issac began to race around the room, looking for his clothes, "I must go back home, why on earth was I even resting here? There might have been an emergency I could have helped with." Once Issac had all his clothes on, he proceeded to exit the castle. Walking towards the nearest timberwolf, he said "You there, I'll be gone for some time. I'm expecting guests so don't be hostile, let them into the castle and tell them Issac will return shortly."  
The timberwolf nodded before returning back to sleeping.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Issac looked up at the sun, and tried to gauge the time "It looks like it's still 10'ish, so that gives me plenty of time to handle this and get back here." Issac sprinted left of the path, deeper into the forest and began to slice the overgrown plants away. He soon arrived to his destination, the star pad. Wasting no time, he jumped onto the machine and thought of his destination _The star stream hub."_ The machine whirred to life, enveloping Issac in a bright yellow light, which carried him to space.

Issac sat in the star stream thinking, _"what would mother and father say about this? Did they even know I was here? What if they're **dead**? _ Shaking his head Issac said "Perish the thought, My parents are alive and well. If anything I must have gotten separated after a training session or something." The yellow light around Issac faded, and he found himself in the center of a larger star, with star pads decorating the fie points. "Ahh the star stream hub, now to find the one that leads back home."

Issac scanned the area until he found the pad he was looking for. He began to walk towards the pad with trepidation. He couldn't figure out where all this apprehensiveness was coming from, " _why am I nervous? I'm just heading back home._ E _verything is fine, everything is fine everything is fi .. . . ."_ As soon as Issac stepped onto the pad he began to convulse. His breathing became labored, and sharp, Issac began to backpedal away from the pad as if it were evil. He grabbed the sides of his head, and let out an ear piercing scream " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! This isn't real. You're not! I . . i . . i-i..."  
 _ **In Issac's Vision**_

 _Issac stood in his parents judgement hall, with a look of pure hatred. On the opposite side of him stood his sisterI and his brother, but unfortunately his brother was on the floor, eyes glazed over, and breathing nonexistent. Issac casted Issachar a mournful look then turned toward Cerline with white hot rage "YOU! YOU CAUSED THIS! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Cerline casually shook her head and said "No brother,_ _Issac took a defensive step back and replied "Speak the truth you WENCH! I would never harm a living being, ESPECIALLY my mother and father."_

 _Again Cerline shook her head and said "You really don't remember do you? When I said everybody, **I MEANT EVERYBODY** , every god, every angel, every human, every animal, every creature with breath was slain by . . . **YOU** " Issac again took another step back saying " no. i-it . . . can't be." "THINK brother THINK! You have two gifts every divine creature wants . . . the power of life and **DEATH!** " Issac took a few more steps back, before he backed up against the wall "no i-i . . . didn't. NO I WOULDN'T . . . oh eros, please tell me I didn't." Cerline smiled a wicked, toothy grin before saying "you did, and now us immortals suffer the consequences."_

 _"What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Oh Issac, you poor naive little angel. When you purged the world it had unforeseen consequences, us gods and angels were stripped of our immortality and powers. Now we walk the barren and void earth you left for us." Tears began to fall from Issac's face while he covered his face with his hands, " i-i can fix this, please Cerline . . . tell me I can undo this."_

 _Cerline turned away and said "Our time is up, it took far too much energy to contact you like this anyway. Brother if you value your sanity . . . **DO NOT RETURN!** "_

 _In the real world_

"AGGGHH!" Issac bolted upwards in a cold sweat taking in as much air as possible. "It was just a dream . . . just a dream . . . a dream. Was it?" Issac took in his surroundings and found out that he was indeed on the Star Stream Hub. Issac stared at the pad that would take him home and shuddered. " I-I cant. I can't show my face back at Eros, especially after a . . . _purge."_ Issac gathered himself up and headed for the pad that would take him back " _home._ "

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Issac arrived back in Everfree forest and began to walk towards his " _borrowed"_ he was so lost in his thoughts, when he bumped into a nearby timberwolf. The creature growled at Issac, then quickly shut it's maw when it saw his master standing before him. The timberwolf bowed and began talking in its own language saying " _Master Issac I did not see you. I apologize for bumping you, I did not see . . . or sense you."_ Issac waved his hand at him and replied "It's quite alright twas' my fault, I should've been paying more attention. Has my spell been feeding you?"  
 _"Yes master Issac, the spell has been working most wonderfully. The food clouds roll by every three hours and rain continuously for ten minutes. It has been excellent! No one has to fight or scrounge anymore and we have all been getting along better."_ Issac cracked a genuine smile and said "glad to hear it now if you'll excuse me I must go home and rest, I've had a rather eventful day and I would prefer not to be disturbed." Issac then turned to leave, but only got a few steps before the Timberwolf said _"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but . . . you sort of scheduled a dinner meeting with Princess Celestia AND Princess luna. You told me to make preparations."_ Issac let out a feral growl before saying " CANCEL IT! CANCEL IT NOW!"

The timbewolf cowered at Issac's tone before meekly adding _"they're already here!?"_ Issac stared at the beast for what felt like an eternity, before saying "Very well then, I want you to go ahead and entertain them while I get ready. There are a few things I must attend to before the dinner." The timberwolf bowed then sprinted off in the direction of the castle, when he was out of sight (and earshot) he screamed.

 _ **With Celestia and the Mane five (I decided for Pinkie not to be in this chapter, trust me she plays a larger role in the next one)**_

The mane six and two princesses sat at an elegantly designed table, awaiting Issac's arrival. "And he walked on his _hind legs,_ it was the strangest sight I had ever seen" Princess Luna said while nodding her head. " I bet he oozes slime from his eyes, or maybe he slurps on the souls of the innocent" Rainbow dash said while using her hooves for dramatic effect. "Stop it Dash, you're going to give Fluttershy a heart attack" Twilight chided. "Yes Rainbow Dash, leave poor Fluttershy alone" Rarity said."p-please l-lets not talk of this" she whispered. "Ah reckon he's not that bad, maybe he's just scared." Applejack added. Rainbow dash cocked her head into a thinking position before saying "or maybe he eats . . . PONIES!" Poor Fluttershy let out a shriek, which caused everyone to cover their ears including the timberwolf guards. "That's quite enough, now Twilight why don't you recount how you came across this creature" Celestia said while regaining her composure

" Well I was walking Luna out we caught him leaving Ponyville cemetery, we don't know why he was there but as far as we know, nopony was hurt." Celestia pondered this, and was about to speak before she was interrupted by a large timberwolf.. "ATTENTION PONIES, THE GUEST OF HONOR AS ARRIVED." Issac walked into the room and quickly studied the faces of everypony present, and by their faces he came to the conclusion they probably hadn't seen any semblance of a human before. The Timberwolf cleared his throat and continued saying "RISE YOU COMMONERS FOR HIS ROYAL MAJESTY!"  
The group of ponies reluctantly rose to their hooves as Issac walked toward them.

The timberwolf and Issac walked side by side before Issac took his seat at the head of the table, the timberwolf bowed, turned and left. Issac refocused his attention back towards the group and said "Welcome ponies to Everfree forest, I hope my timberwolf companions didn't give you any trouble." Twilight opened her mouth to speak, but a nearby timberwolf quickly interjected saying " _We didn't! We were super friendly!"_ Issac chuckled to himself and said "at ease friend I'm sure you were." The others stared at Issac confused, to them the timberwolf just barked but to Issac the speech was plain as day. Fluttershy raised her foreleg meekly and said " excuse me mr. issac sir?" Shaking his head Issac corrected her saying "Issac is just fine."  
"well Issac, how did you understand the timberwolf? I've tried communicating with them but I can't understand anything, they just growl and chase me off" Fluttershy said while looking down.

"Well I don't know, I can just sort of hear them. When I first arrived here in the forest, they were quite the chatter boxes. I couldn't get them to _stop_ talking." After Issac finished his sentence and awkward silence filled the room, he looked around and found everyone avoiding his gaze. Luckily the tension was broken when a timberwolf wearing a chef's hat walked in saying " _Dinner will be served shortly_." Thankful for the break in the awkwardness, Issac said "Thank you chef, I look forward to what you have prepared." The timberwolf humbly bowed and left the dining room. Seeing his opportunity to lighten the mood, Issac said " THe chef said the food will be ready shortly, So fret not everyone."

Rarity, who had been mostly quiet piped up and said "So _Issac?_ How did you wind up here in Equestria?"

Issac pondered his words carefully before saying "I don't exactly know, I remember . . . being with my sister and brother, but after that it's still a blur." Not giving him time to recover Twilight asked "Say when Princess Luna and I met you, you said you were the angel of _neutrality_? What on equestria does that mean?" Issac scratched his chin, carefully choosing a response that wouldn't scare the ponies or perceive him as a threat

"Well in my world I am an angel."

"Ha" Rainbow dash said. "You're no angel, angels have wings sseeee" she said while opening her wings and hovering above the table.

"Impressive spread, but I have not fully matured yet, so mine have not grown in yet, _but_ when they do, you'll see yours aren't as magnificent as mine."

"hmpf" was all Rainbow Dash muttered as she slumped back in her seat.

"I'm sure the lot of you have more questions for me and I'll answer them all in due time, but for now I'd like to know your names. Celestia cleared her throat and began "I am Princess Celestia, raiser of the sun it is nice to meet you Issac."

"Raiser of the sun huh? My father does that too, he' would always try to teach me, but i couldn't quite get the " _grasp_ " of it."

"Really? Interesting, well if you ever want to learn, I would be more than happy to teach you."

"Really? Wow thank you, my father will be very proud once he see I can . . ." Issac stopped midsentence and looked away.

"Is something wrong Issac?" Issac snapped out of it and said

"No nothing is wrong I just got homesick for a second. I really miss my family." The ponies around the table all felt a pang of sympathy for Issac, here they were talking about him and judging him, when he was just lost and homesick. Everyone exchanged nervous glances before Twilight piped up and asked "Can't you return home?" Issac thought about what Cerline had said in his vision and cringed "No I cannot return home. I wish I could, but I just can't." Twilight was about to press on when suddenly the chef timberwolf returned and said " _Master Issac. Dinner is served."_

Just then several timberwolves came in with trays of manna in their mouths, the wolves deposited the trays before Issac and the ponies, bowed, and took their leave. Issac wasted no time in digging in, it had actually been awhile since he had eaten, and he wasn't about to wait for anypony. Applejack cleared her throat and said " Pardon me for being rude, but what in tarnation is this?" The other ponies had the same question as well. "Oh forgive me where are my manners, what you see before you is manna. I know it looks like an old dried up apple crisp, but it tastes however you want it to taste like."

Intrigued Celestia took a small bite, she chewed it several times as if she couldn't believe it, "i-it t-tastes just like . . . chocolate cake? I mean it's the best cake I've ever tasted, it's so rich, creamy, and soft. I can taste it plain as day. Go on ponies try it" She goaded. So one by one the ponies tried the manna, all of them gawking at its taste. They were all so wrapped up in their meal, they didn't notice Issac smiling "I hope this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

 **Okay so I have some explaining to do. First off Sorry for this chapter's length, I'm really excited to progress this story because I have a lot of the later chapters planned out. And I apologize for the lackluster quality of this chapter, I feel like i rushed it. There were some scenes that definitely could have been longer like the whole dinner scene, and maybe when Issac had the vision. Now Secondly I have just been informed by this story's owner that I've been making a terrible mistake... Issac is not a god, but an _angel,_ in my defense english isn't her first language so I had to google translate a lot of her drafts and god and angel are pretty similar. Now third . . . I have FIVE villain arcs planned for this story, and they all won't be from MLP. Maybe I'll be letting you know when we've entered an arc or maybe I won't? I just don't know yet. I should have an update posted by the end of this week, so look out for that. Well R&R and I'll see you later.**


End file.
